The Internet of Things (“IoT”) generally refers to a system of devices capable of communicating over a network. The devices can include everyday objects such as toasters, coffee machines, thermostat systems, washers, dryers, lamps, automobiles, and the like. The devices may also include industrial equipment in buildings and factory machines, with sensors and actuators attached in some examples, and the like. The network communications can be used for device automation, data capture, providing alerts, personalization of settings, and numerous other applications.